<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Talks by stellarose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550696">Little Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose'>stellarose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarose/pseuds/stellarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Sara being missing, Ava has the whole team to support her, but they're not who she wants. Meanwhile Sara is alone, but refuses to be defeated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, that season 5 finale, hey? Here's some angst. Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, babe,” Ava said, collapsing onto the bed. She kicked off her boots and tucked her long legs up under herself. It didn’t matter that Sara wasn’t there, she needed to talk to her, and hoped that by putting the words out into the universe, Sara would somehow hear. “Hope you’ve had an ok day, wherever you are. I know talking to you like this is kinda weird because you’re not really here, and talking like this feels a little bit like you’ve died, again, but… we always chat before bed. So this is the most normal thing I can do right now. I’m going to keep telling you about my days, because, maybe this sounds insane, but I know you’re not dead, Sara. I know you’re out there, and we’re going to find out. I promise.</p>
<p>“Ok, so Gideon was able to detect the signature around the club and it turns out you were abducted by aliens. Which is totally insane, even for us. Maybe it shouldn’t be? I dunno. We’ve faced magical creatures, gods, zombies, encores, I’ve been hell, you’ve died multiple times. Maybe this is the next logical step? That or our lives are completely insane and I have no real reference for what counts as ‘normal’ anymore. Not that I want you to be normal, or our lives, I just - dammit, Sara, after all the shit we’ve been through in the last few weeks with you in a coma, then I went to hell, then you woke up blind but with magic powers, then you died, then - I just need a break, Sara. I need a break, with you. I want to take you on vacation, somewhere somewhat ordinary, like some quiet place in Canada. Somewhere we can just be together.”</p>
<p>Ava sighed and stood up. She changed into her pyjamas, blushed her hair and slid into bed, propped up against the pillows. She grabbed Sara’s pillow and hugged it.</p>
<p>“Anyway, babe, when Gideon first said you’d been abducted by aliens, we thought she’d be re-programmed wrong, or there was some kind of glitch, so we called Ray and we called Jax and nope, turns out Gideon was right. However, actually tracking alien signatures is beyond her coding and abilities which are limited to the earth-based time-stream, so Nate suggested we call the Danvers sisters to see if they had any ideas. They are lovely and were very concerned but they didn’t have any immediate answers. Alex has sent through a whole bunch of stuff she obtained from the old DEO which we’ve uploaded to Gideon and now she’s going to scan through it all to see if there’s anything to help. I’ve got to confess, Alex is super hot and I totally get why you hooked up with her that time. Oh, and Alex’s girlfriend is a psychologist, and Alex said if I need to talk to anyone, Kelly would be happy to help. She understands all the crazy of our lives, because it’s her life too, being effectively related to Supergirl and all that, so… I might take her up on that. This is hard, babe. Nate’s been great, really, really great. The whole team have been, but… I think I might need this. And that’s ok too.”</p>
<p>Ava stared at the ceiling, holding Sara’s pillow tight. “Writing all this down would probably be better than effectively just talking to myself, right? Maybe? I dunno. I keep reaching for your hand, babe. Turning to look for you. Expecting to feel you touch my shoulder, my arm, my hand, my hair. I miss you so much, Sara, and it’s only been… it’s hardly been that long at all. I hate not knowing where you are and if you’re ok. It’s breaking my heart,” Ava’s voice cracked, but she continued on.</p>
<p>“I will captain this team and this ship without you, but that’s not what you promised me. Co-captains for life. That’s what you promised me. So just - just hold on, Sara. We’re going to find you. Please be safe and stay strong. I believe in you. I love you, Sara, and I am going to bring you home.”</p>
<p>Ava clung to Sara’s pillow and allowed herself to cry.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Sara didn’t know where she was, where she was being taken, or what was going to happen when something did happen, but she was cold, tired and heartbroken. She sat in the corner of the cell with her arms wrapped around her knees. Sleep would overtake her soon; Sara knew she couldn’t stay awake forever. She wished she was home on the Waverider in her own bed with Ava by her side. Sara closed her eyes and tried to picture there room, Ava changing into her satin pyjamas, climbing into bed, spooning each other as Gideon dimmed the lights. They’d talk in the dark until one of them fell asleep.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in worse situations, Aves,” Sara said, keeping her eyes closed, trying to pretend she was back in their room. “At least, I’m pretty sure I have. I’m not dead, so that’s always a bonus. I know, you don’t like it when I joke about that.” Sara paused and swallowed, imagining Ava pulling her closer.</p>
<p>“As far as I know, none of you were taken too, so that’s good, yeah? You - you’ll all figure out what’s happened and come and find me. Please find me, babe. I - I really want you. But don’t worry, I’m not going to be some helpless damsel in distress. I’ll find out what’s going on here, and try and get a message to Gideon as soon as I can. Who knows, maybe these aliens know the other aliens I know and it’s all just been some misunderstanding? Wishful thinking, I know, but that’s about all I got right now.”</p>
<p>Sara sighed. Self-pity wasn’t going to get her anywhere, but she was alone and, if she dared to admit it, afraid. More so than when she’d woken up blind. More than when she’d seen the vision of her own death. Somehow, Sara had known in those situations that Ava and the team would be able to figure out a way to help her and set things right. Being with them had made her strong, but it had also made her soft. Vulnerable. It had been a long time since she’d been forced to fight completely alone, and now Sara had more to loose than ever before.</p>
<p>“Hey Aves? When I get back, I - well, I’m not really the marrying type, and I think even after Crisis and everything I’m still legally dead? Anyway, I want to find a way to make us official. Like, really official. Obviously we can’t just waltz into City Hall, but… we’ll find a way. Something that’s real for us. I - I’m putting it out into the universe that I want to spend forever with you, babe. I want to wear a wedding ring so dudes and girls hit on me less. You’re my <em>only</em> girl now, Ava. And I will always come back to you.”</p>
<p>Sara sighed and lay down on the cold, hard ground, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m gunna dream about your arms holding me, babe. I - I’m gunna fight and hold on with everything I have, because I realise now I have so much to fight for. When I get back - and that is a when, not at if, babe - I am gunna take you on vacation, just the two of us. Somewhere hot. Or somewhere quiet like, I dunno, Newfoundland or something. I can see us in Newfoundland. You’d look cute in flannel shirt and a beanie.”</p>
<p>Sara yawned. “Ok, well, don’t wait up for me, babe. Might be a bit of a wait. But I’m coming back, Ava. I promise. Try to get some sleep. Drink plenty of water. Take care of the team for me, and don’t forget to look after yourself too. I - I think I’m gunna need you when I get back. I love you, babe,” Sara said, her voice getting distant as sleep slowly took her. “My home is with you. Find me. Please.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>